This program is concerned with the means whereby ciliated protozoa regularly distribute biological events in the clonal life cycle. We are particularly interested in the onset of sexual maturity, with the loss of reproductive capacity in senescent clones, and with the distribution of cellular phenotypes among sublines of a clone.